


Babysitting Gideon Gold

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Rumbelle, F/M, background Gideon, background Snowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: ...is not for the faint of heart.





	Babysitting Gideon Gold

**Author's Note:**

> @chrissykp prompted: Baelfire, Emma, Gideon + babysitting v

The last time Neal hadn’t been able to look his girlfriend in the eye, her father had just caught them making out in the park. Which, on second thought, had been embarrassing as hell but nowhere near as awkward.

“Emma… I’m sorry.”

Emma poked at the curve of red skin on the inside of her wrist and flinched at the jolt of pain. “It’s fine,” she sighed. “At least now you will listen when I tell you that your demon brother doesn’t like me.”

“He isn’t—!” Neal clamped his lips shut and cleared his throat, aware that this wasn’t the moment to defend Gideon’s honor. “I already called Belle and dad. They’ll be here in another ten minutes. Dad said he’ll take you home right away.”

Emma shook her head. “No way. I can go on my own.”

“But….”

“Do you want my mom and your dad to fight again?”

“They don’t really fight,” Neal protested.

“Of course they don’t.” Emma rolled her eyes. “Because they are adults and can handle their differences in a rational manner,” she said with the unimpressed tone of someone who was repeating what they’d been told but didn’t believe a word. “So they don’t fight, but there’s still a new ice age every time they’re in the same room, Neal. And you know that as soon as my mom sees this-” she lifted her arm, showing the bite mark “-she will freak.”

“You mean like my dad didn’t after your brother gave me a black eye with that baseball bat?”

“That was an accident!”

Neal arched an eyebrow, but let it go since he didn’t have any evidence otherwise.

“And anyway,” Emma continued, “your dad was breathing fire and you know it. If Belle hadn’t been there too, it’d have been a mess.”

Neal said nothing, acknowledging the point. The Nolans and his dad had never been particularly friendly, and the new relationship between him and Emma had not improved matters. Belle and Emma’s dad got along well enough, often smoothing over thornier comments thrown into the conversation by the other two, but it still made for uncomfortable moments when they were all in the same place.

“I’m still sorry Gid bit you.”

Emma shrugged. “Yeah. Okay.”

“And I’m sure he will apologize too when Belle gets back.”

Emma smirked. Gideon might be a stubborn boy, but it was no secret that his mother was the center of his universe. “Much as I’d love to see the little monster cry little crocodile tears to get back in Belle’s good graces, I’ll have to pass. Better if I get home earlier than my curfew, anyway. I’d like to get home one time and not find my parents hovering right behind the door.”

Neal cringed in sympathy. His parents were more subtle, but barely. He wondered if Emma got the ‘safety’ talk every other week, but couldn’t bring himself to ask.

Emma guessed at his thoughts anyway. “Neal, we’re sixteen. Of course no one trusts us to be alone! Convincing mom to let me come to babysit was hard enough already, and she only accepted after I pointed out that Gideon isn’t the kind of kid to take a nap when he could be bugging us.”

“Who needs The Talk when we have little siblings, eh?” Neal almost smiled, but then remembered Emma’s wrist. “Gideon, though…. I’m so, so sorry about today.”

“So you’ve said. But don’t worry - it’s okay, really.”

Neal tilted his head. He had known Emma since kindergarten, so he knew the signs when she was plotting something. That twinkle in her eye was definitely a warning. “You’re planing your revenge already?”

“Calm down. It’ll keep for another decade at least. But let’s say I can’t wait to meet Gideon’s first girlfriend so I can have a little chat with her.”

That made Neal wince for his little brother’s sake, but then he brightened. Emma had just practically confessed that she saw them still together in ten years. “Sounds like a good plan,” he told her, grinning.

Emma grinned back, already shouldering her backpack. “Doesn’t it?”

 

The End  
01/04/17


End file.
